Kingdom Hearts: The Princess of Light
by FunnyBunny161
Summary: Bunny is a normal fifteen year old girl. Well not really if your sisters are the legendary superheroes The Powerpuff Girls. Sure they've been in some tough situations before but nothing compared to an adventure as great as this. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm FunnyBunny161 and this is my first story so I hope you like it. It's a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by Bleedman. Anyway the story is mainly about Bunny but the other Powerpuff Girls are involved too. In this story Bunny isn't big and stupid, she is just like the other girls. Oh and Bell is in it too and she isn't evil in this story. So anyway I hope you like my story.  
**

**P.S.**

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Kingdom Hearts!**

**Summary:** Bunny is a normal fifteen years old girl. Well not really if your sisters are the legendary superheroes The Powerpuff Girls. Sure they've been in some tough situations before but nothing compared to an adventure as great as this. Like fighting evil creatures called heartless and traveling to different worlds to meet new friends and enemies but the question is. Why is this all wrapped around a boy and his amazing weapon called the Keyblade?

* * *

**Chapter One**

Nightmares

_I can't breathe. Where am I? It's so dark and cold. I can't see. I'm scared…Help me! Someone…anyone please help me…saved from this darkness! What's that light? It's so warm and safe. Who's in the light…is that a boy? I can't see what he looks like. Wait don't leave me!_

A fifteen year old girl with long dark brown hair and purple eyes sat up in her bed shaking with fear. She wore a purple tank top with a bunny in the middle of it and a pair of purple pants with bunnies on them too. She got out of her bed and walked over to a pair of glass doors that led to a balcony and opened them. She left the doors open and walked to the railing and stared at the ocean (which you could see at this height) and stood their staring at it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"You can come in" the girl said not even bothering to look at the door. Another girl came into the room. She looked the same age as the other girl at the balcony. She had long white hair that went down to her waist and had the same eye color as her hair. She wore black pj's and had a small toyish looking green dog in her arms.

"Good evening Bunny" she said. The purple eyed girl turned around to face her.

"Hi Bell."

"Bunny I heard you scream. Are you ok?" Bell asked looking worried.

"It was nothing just a nightmare" Bunny said.

"Oh!" Bell said. "Thank goodness I thought you got hurt or something. So what was it about anyway?"

"I don't know" Bunny said thinking. "I was in darkness I couldn't see anything and then there was that boy in the light…"

"Wow that's definitely weird" Bell said. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Well there is only one way to find out" Bunny said. Bunny walked into the room and shut the balcony doors. Bunny got back into bed and Bell walked to the door.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Bell asked.

"No but thanks for offering" Bunny said. "Goodnight Bell!"

"Night Bunny" Bell said before closing the door. After Bell left the room Bunny fell back to sleep.

The next morning Bunny got out of bed to get ready for school. She put her hair in a ponytail and then put on a purple tank top with a dark blue sweater over it, a pair of jean shorts, and her dark purple shoes. She walked out of her room to bump into Bell. Bell was wearing a black headband on her head, a white shirt, a black skirt, and white and black shoes.

"Morning Bunny" Bell said smiling.

"Morning Sis" Bunny said. "Race ya to breakfast."

"You're on" Bell said. The two raced each other down the hall and down the stairs until they got to the ground entrance floor and ran into the dining area. Bunny stopped in front of dinning room with a triumphant look on her face.

"I won!" Bunny said proudly

"No fair" Bell pouted.

"You two never learn" said a voice.

Bunny and Bell turned around to see a girl with long red hair and pink eyes. She wore a big red bow on top of her head, a pink dress, and red shoes. She walked over to them smiling.

"Morning Big B" Bunny and Bell said.

"I hate it when you guys call me that" the girl said annoyed.

"Sorry Blossom but if you weren't our bossy leader we wouldn't call you that" Bunny said grinning. Bell giggled and Blossom sighed.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast so we're not late to school" Blossom said.

"Ok Big B" Bell said. Bunny and Bell ran to there seats and sat down leaving Blossom alone before she started yelling at them. Suddenly two other girls entered the room. The first one had short black hair that went down to her shoulders and had green eyes. She wore a green tank top, black gym shorts and green shoes. The second girl had golden blond hair in small pigtails and light blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt, light blue capris, and blues shoes.

"Good Morning Buttercup and Bubbles" Bunny said grinning.

"Hey Guys" Buttercup said. "Sorry for being late Bubbles got lost so I had to help her."

"You know we have lived in this house for a few years now. Don't you think you should find your way around the house by now Bubbles" Blossom said.

"Well…it is a pretty big house" Bell said. "I get lost sometimes too."

"I never get lost" Buttercup said.

"Yes you do" Bubbles said. "Don't you remember you got lost on your way to the training room?"

"No! I just took a shortcut" Buttercup said angrily.

"Yeah right" Blossom said.

"Why you" Buttercup growled.

"Morning girls"

Everyone turned to look at a man with short black hair that was nice and tidy and blue eyes. He wore a lab outfit with black shoes.

"Morning Professor" the girls said together. They all got up and hugged him.

"Girls you need to hurry up and finish your breakfast or your going to be late for school" said the Professor.

"Ok" they said while going back to there seat and finishing breakfast. Five minutes later they got there backpacks and were ready to go.

"Wait! Where is Gir?" Bell shirked.

"Don't worry I have him" Bunny said holding Bell's small green dog.

"Thanks Bunny" Bell said taking Gir from Bunny. Gir is Bell's most prized possession. When Bell was ten years old she didn't have very many friends at school besides her sisters. So she asked the Professor to make her a very special friend. The Professor made her a small robot. Bell loved it so much that she made it a little puppy outfit and asked the Professor to make it act like a dog. So the Professor programed it to act like a dog. Now Gir acts like a cute little puppy that Bell takes everywhere with her.

"Come on you two lets go" Blossom yelled at them. Bunny and Bell followed Blossom outside. It was a beautiful sunny day as they walked to school. Bubbles was singing, Buttercup and Bell were talking and Blossom was had her nose in her book. Bunny was walking behind Bell and Buttercup listening in on their conversation, she was thinking about the dream she had last night.

"_It was so weird! Why couldn't I see anything accept for that light and that boy?" _Bunny thought. She looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at her inside a tree. Bunny felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Bunny are you ok?" Bubbles asked.

"What" Bunny said yelped turning to look at her.

"Are you ok you look like you saw a ghost?" Bubbles asked in a worried tone. Bunny looked back over to where she saw the eyes to notice that they were gone.

"I'm ok Bubbles I just thought I saw a big spider" Bunny lied turning to look at her. Bubbles looked worried and so did her other sisters. Bunny's face went scarlet.

"Really you guys I'm fine" Bunny said embarrassed. Everyone turned back around and continued walking to school. A few minutes later they arrived at school just in time.

"Hurray another wonderful day at school" Bubbles said jumping up and down with joy.

"Whatever" Buttercup said tonelessly.

"Oh come on BC don't be like that" Bunny said.

"Yeah today is Friday" Bell said. "We wouldn't have to deal with school for the next two days."

"Speak for yourself" Blossom said. "I have a test in math on Monday and my essay is due that day to."

"Not our fault that you wanted to be an IB student" Buttercup said. "You could have picked normal classes like us." Blossom glared at Buttercup.

"Hey Blossom isn't that your boyfriend" Bubbles said quickly before Blossom and Buttercup started fighting. They turned around to see a boy with red hair and blue eyes but had glasses over them so you couldn't see them. He wore the same outfit the Professor wears only he wears black boots.

"Hey Dexter!"Blossom yelled running over to him and started talking to him.

"Come one let's leave the love birds alone and get to class" Bell whispered. They walked into there class room and sat down in their seats.

"I hate that boy" Buttercup growled. "He's such a nerd! Blossom deserves better than him."

"It's not your job to say what she deservers or not" Bubbles said. "She so lucky! Gosh I wish I could have a guy for myself."

"Don't worry Bubbles there is always someone for everyone" Bunny said smiling.

"Yeah don't give up Bubbles" Bell said.

"Thanks you guys" Bubbles said smiling. A few minutes later the rest of the class entered the room including their teacher. The day went along smoothly. After school Bunny waited by the front of the school for Bell. Bunny and Bell always spends their Friday evening together because Blossom spends it with Dexter in the library, Buttercup has football practice and Bubbles has cheerleading practice. A few minutes later Bell walked out of the school building and waked over to Bunny.

"What kept you?" Bunny asked.

"Miss. Frost gave me a detention for hitting Mitch for taking my Girly" Bell said coldly.

"What a jerk!" Bunny said. "Well let's go home. There really isn't anything we can do about it."

"Accept beat the tar out of Mitch" Bell said angrily. "He always finds ways to push my buttons. I'm going to kill him one of these days."

"Are you sure it isn't because u like him?" Bunny asked.

"what?!" Bell yelled in shock. "That's absurd I would never like that jerk."

"Well he is better looking than when he was younger" Bunny said smirking. "But I bet you already know that since u stare at him a lot in PE."

"No he is not and I don't stare at him!" Bell said blushing.

"Don"t worry I won't tell Buttercup that you like him" Bunny said laughing and running out of her sister's reach.

"Bunny that's not funny!" Bell yelled. "Just wait until I get my hands on you."

After Bell calmed down (which took 30 minutes of her chasing her sister and then getting to tired to care anymore) they walked home talking about what they did today and about their plans for the weekend they got home. They played outside until it got to dark outside and then they went inside to watch movies. When their other sisters came home around six a clock they turned on a movie for everyone to watch. Around 9:00 the Professor told them to go to bed. Bunny went to her room and got changed into her pj's and hoped into bed and fell asleep.

_Where am I? No! I'm in the darkness. "Help me someone_..._anyone_..._please!' It's that light again and the boy. "Wait don't leave me!" I got to get to him_..._I have to or else I'm stuck here. What the darkness it's wrapped around my leg it wouldn't let me go. It's sucking me in! "Wait don't leave me_..._please stop walking away. Can't you here me?" The darkness is pulling me in_..._he seems so far away. What is his name? "Wait come back! Sora!" _

"Sora don't leave me!" Bunny screamed. "Sora!"

"Bunny wake up!" yelled a voice. "Snap out of it!" Bunny's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She was covered in sweat and she was shaking with fear. She turned to look at Bell. She was pale and she looked scared.

"Bunny are you ok?" Bell said worried.

"Bell I'm scared. I...I..." Bunny said in a quavering voice. Bell hugged Bunny as she started crying.

"It's ok Bunny" Bell said soothingly. "It was just a dream." A few minutes later Bunny calmed down and pulled out of Bell's arms.

"Are you ok now?" Bell asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Bunny said. "I think I can go back to sleep now." Bell nodded and got off of Bunny's bed and walked out of her room but not before saying goodnight.

After Bell left, Bunny pulled a picture out from under her pillow. It was a picture of her and her sister when they were six years old. Well Bell and her were six; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are two years older than they are. Bunny remembered how she came to be.

At the time it was just Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup and they were the superheroes of Townsville called the Powerpuff Girls. They wanted to create another Powerpuff girl but when they tried to make another one they didn't use the same ingredients. It work but it didn't work completely and she died saving her sisters. The Professor knew that her sisters were sad about her death so he tried to bring her back to life but nothing worked. He finally gave up and was about to throw out the concoction when suddenly it exploded bringing Bunny back to life and also giving birth to Bell. He still to this day doesn't know what he put in the potion that brought Bunny back to life nor giving birth to Bell.

A few years later they moved to Megaville when the Professor got a job from the government and they moved into the nice house they live in now. Bunny smiled they were still fighting crime 24/7. She was happy to be with such a wonderful family and she never wants anything bad to happen to them. She put the picture back under her pillow and fall back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Shadows

Bunny woke up the next morning and went to the balcony. It was her favorite place to be when she just wanted to get away from the world

"Hey Bunny," said a voice behind her. Bunny turned to see Blossom. She wore her big red bow, a pink tank top, red shorts and pink flip-flops.

"Hi Blossom" Bunny said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to remind you that we're going to the beach today and you need to be down stairs in ten minutes," Blossom said in her bossy tone.

"Sure Big B" Bunny said running to her bathroom and closing the door.

"How many times must I tell you to not call me that!?" Blossom yelled through the door. Bunny laughed as she listened to Blossom stomp out of the room. A few minutes later Bunny walked out of her room wearing a black tank top, dark purple shorts, and purple shoes. She was walking down the hallway when she heard a crash in the room next to her. She opened the door to find a broken vase on the floor. She looked around the room to see who broke it but there was no one there. She left and continued down the hall unaware of the gleaming yellow eyes staring at her. Bunny made it to the entrance hall where she saw her sisters. They were wearing their beach outfits too.

"Hi Bunny," Bell said grinning, "We were waiting for you."

"Are you ready to go?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, I'm ready" Bunny said.

"Good then let's get going" Blossom said as she turned and headed outside.

The girls followed Blossom to her red and pink colored car and got in. Blossom switched on the car's ignition and cranked up the radio. The sisters were singing and having so much fun on the car ride to the beach that it felt like only minutes have passed when they reached their destination. The beach was crowded with people, making it difficult for them to claim an area on the sand, but luckily they managed to find the perfect spot. Blossom relaxed on the beach, reading her book; Bunny and Bell went snorkeling; Bubbles collected seashells; and Buttercup went surfing. A half an hour later, Dexter came to the beach and met up with Blossom and they sat on the beach talking. He wasn't wearing his glasses or his lab outfit. Instead, he wore a white t-shirt and blue swimming trunks. While the other girls were having fun in the water, Blossom was hanging out with her sweetheart, Dexter. Her sisters begged her to come and play with them, but she didn't want to.

"No," Blossom said getting annoyed. "I'm busy Bubbles, go away."

"Please Blossom," Bubbles begged giving Blossom her puppy eyes.

"No!"

"Please Blossom! _Pleeeeease!_" Bubbles whined. Blossom sighed.

"Bubbles sto…" Suddenly, she was lifted from the ground by Bunny and Bell. They flew off the ground and over the ocean. Dexter didn't try to stop them, because he knew that they would kick his ass if he did.

"Put me down!" Blossom yelled. "Put me down right _now_!"

"Ok Big B!" they said. Blossom was dropped into the water. Blossom flew out of the water glaring at her sisters. Dexter started laughing at her and Blossom turned to glare at him but he was to busy laughing to notice.

Splash!

Dexter was hit in the face with water. He glared at Blossom who flew down beside him laughing. He tackled her down gently with him to the sand and held her tightly as he started tickling her.

"Dexter, stop! I can't breathe," Blossom gasped. Dexter stopped and kissed her. She glared at him, but kissed him anyway. Suddenly he rolled off of her and ran away. Blossom got up and started chasing him.

"Hey Dexter come back here!" Blossom yelled chasing after him. They played all day in the sun until it was time to go home.

"We should do that more often," Bell said.

"Yeah we should take a break from crime fighting more often," Bunny said. "Even superheroes need a vacation."

"I agree! We need to take a break every now and then" Bubbles said.

"No way," Buttercup said. "I love fighting! Sure this was fun but I would prefer kicking ass every day."

"No one asked you BC" Bunny said. Dexter placed his hands on Blossom's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Blossom, could I talk to you in private?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Of course," she said and turned towards her sisters and told them she'll be right back.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Buttercup yelled as they walked away. Dexter took Blossom behind a big rock.

"Um...Dexter what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Blossom asked. Dexter kissed her on the check and pulled out something from his pocket; a beautiful pink heart pendant.

"Dexter I..." she was speechless; astounded by the gift. Dexter clasped the pendant around her neck and smiled.

"I want you to always wear this, Blossom, so you know how much I love you" Dexter said pulling her into his arms. Blossom felt the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I love you too Dexter" Blossom said. Dexter kissed the pendant on her neck and then he kissed her. Blossom lightly held him around the neck and he put his hands around her waist. They kissed under the sunset and pulled away for breath but then held another, and stared at the sunset.

Meanwhile, the other girls were sitting on Blossom's car and chatting away. Bunny looked up to see if Blossom and Dexter were coming back yet but instead she saw the same yellow eyes she saw yesterday in some bushes. They suddenly disappeared before Bunny could ask about it. She shivered and turned around to talk to her sisters and pretend she didn't see those eyes.

A few minutes later Blossom and Dexter returned and the girls said goodbye to Dexter and they drove off for home. Suddenly Blossom's cell started ringing. She opened her cell.

"Hey Mayor" Blossom said. "A bank robbery…we're on our way." Blossom parked the car and turned to look at her other sisters.

"Well it looks like you got your wish Buttercup" Bell said annoyed. Bubbles sighed.

"Why can't we just skip this one Blossom" Bubbles said. "I'm sure the cops can take care of them. Can't we just go home?"

"No!" Blossom said. "We're superheroes it's our job to fight crime. If evil never gives up then we can't either. Come on girls we have a job to do!"

"Yeah it's ass kicking time" Buttercup yelled. They got out of the car and flew off the ground towards the bank. When they got there the police were all around the building.

"This is the police come out with your hands up!" shouted one of the policemen. "This is your last chance!"

"Look it's the Powerpuff Girls" yelled a woman in the crowd. The girls landed in front of the building. The crowd of people cheered and felt relief.

"We'll take it from here," Blossom yelled to the policemen. The girls broke into the building. There were twelve robbers and they all turned to look at the girls. They wore black clothes and a mask on their faces. They turned and fired their guns at them. The girls split up and started taking down the robbers. The hostages were thankful. The girls rounded up the bad guys and tied them up. The crowd cheered as the girls walked outside with the bad guys.

"Wait there's only eleven here" Blossom said. "One's missing!" Bunny looked around and saw him walking away in the crowd. Bunny flew after him ignoring her sisters' calls for her to come back. She followed him down an alleyway and saw him standing there staring at a wall. He was caught in a dead end now it was her chance.

"No where for you to run now" Bunny said. "Give it up it's over!" The man turned around and took off his mask. Bunny stood there frozen with fear. The man didn't have a face but he did have yellow eyes. It didn't even look like a man, its head was black and it had two antennas on its head.

Suddenly something wrapped around her leg. She looked down to see darkness sucking her in just like her dream. The creature walked up to her and reached out for her. Bunny felt it touch where her heart was. She felt like the life was being sucked out of her. She felt like she was falling into darkness.

"No!" Bunny yelled. "Get your slimy hands off of me!" Suddenly a powerful light came and swept the darkness away. Bunny fell to her knees. She felt so weak and she couldn't stand up.

"Bunny!" yelled a voice. "Bunny Where are you!" She turned to see Bell running down the alleyway towards her.

"Bell" was all that Bunny could say before she fell unconscious.

"Bunny!!!"

_No, not here again. I hate this darkness. There is that boy again. You're not going to walk away this time. Wait I can't move_..._oh no the darkness is sucking me in again_..._he seems so far away. "Wait came back you can't leave me like this!" What is his name? "Sora come back_..._Sora please help me!" The boy stopped walking but didn't turn around. At that moment the darkness swallowed me whole. I can't breathe_..._ I'm falling into darkness_..._it so cold_..._please help me_..._Sora. Suddenly a powerful light broke through the darkness and swept it away. It's so bright_..._I can't see. I felt someone pick me up and hold me close. It's so warm_..._I feel so safe. It's that boy but I can't see him it's so bright. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you Bunny. I promise." I was falling again_..._I tried to scream out his name but nothing came out. "Goodbye Bunny_..._" _

Bunny woke up and sat up in her bed. She looked around her room confused of how she got there and realized that it was dark outside. She got out of bed and walked to her balcony and stood there thinking about her dream. Suddenly the door opened and her sisters came into the bedroom. They were all wearing their pajamas. Bunny turned around to face them.

"I told you I heard her get up" Bubbles said.

"Fine you were right" Buttercup said. "Now will you stop rubbing it in?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Bunny asked.

"We came here to check on you" Bell said. "What happened today, Bunny? We heard you scream and saw the bright light in the alleyway. We found you on the floor unconscious." Bunny sighed.

"It's kind of a long story" Bunny said.

"We got time" Blossom said. Bunny sat down on her bed and told them her story. She told them about the strange nightmares and about what happen in the alleyway.

"Wow Bunny" Bell said when she finished.

"That's so creepy" Bubbles said. "What was that thing Bunny?"

"I don't know" Bunny said. "But when it touched me I felt like I was dying."

"Well whatever that thing was it will probably attack you again" Blossom said seriously. "You shouldn't go anywhere alone for awhile and I want one of us to be with you at all times."

"What?" Bunny yelled. "I don't need a bodyguard! I can take care of myself!"

"I have to agree" Buttercup said. "This thing almost killed you. Until we find it and beat the crap out of it; you shouldn't be alone."

"Fine" Bunny said looking away from them. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned around to face Bell.

"We're not trying to make your life miserable Bunny" Bell said softly. "We only want you to be safe. Please don't be hard on us." Bunny smiled.

"You're right Bell" Bunny said turning to look at her other sisters. "I'm sorry you guys."

"It's ok" Blossom said.

"Yeah I know how you feel" Buttercup said. "I would hate for Pinky here to follow me around watching my back."

"Hey!" Blossom yelled glaring at Buttercup. They laughed as Blossom chased Buttercup around the room trying to hit her with a pillow. They talked until they got tired and decided to go to bed. When her sisters left her room, Bunny walked back over to the balcony. She couldn't help but think about that dream and the boy. She wished that she could see what he looks like and wanted to get to know him.

"_Whoever you are Sora, I just want you to know that I'm going to find you and when I do I'm going to find out everything about you_._"_ Bunny thought. "_I wish I knew what you look like_." Bunny stood there until she got tired and went to bed.

Meanwhile hiding in the shadows; a dark enchantress watched over our little Bunny in a crystal orb. She glared through piercing golden eyes, "Pitiful human, still she could prove to be of some use to me" She smiled and sinisterly chuckled, "all in good time." She walked across the room, her long black gown flowing behind her. She stood in front of her mirror and looked upon the image of the woman before her. Her skin was a pale green. Her hair was replaced by black, devilish horns. She was very young and had a certain dark beauty to her. But she knew it would not last forever.

"Maleficent" said a voice behind her. She turned to face a rather large repulsive cat that had a cigar protruding from his lips. He wore a blue and black suite with blue shoes. She glared at him.

"You fool!" Maleficent said sharply. "You were supposed to capture her" She pointed to Bunny in the crystal ball.

"I almost did until some powerful light came out of her and destroyed my heartless" Pete said.

"Amazing the girls powers are already manifesting" Maleficent said thoughtfully. She glared at Pete "Never trust a buffoon to actually do something right, now I have to bring her here myself because the stupidity, that is you, couldn't do it for me. I gave you one simple task and you couldn't complete it!!" She boomed.

"I tried but..."

"Shut up you pathetic waste of space I shall simply do it myself!" Suddenly she turned into a green flame and disappeared.

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter Two is done!! I'm works on chapter three and I think I will have it done next Wednesday, if not sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Day Things Changed

The next morning Bunny woke up early for breakfast. She took off her pjs and put on a tight sleeveless purple shirt, long purple gloves that went up a little past her elbows, a short black skirt, (not too short, she is not a slut) purple tights and long black boots that went up to her knees. She walked out of her room and down the stairs to the dining hall.

When she got there, she realized that she wasn't the only one who got up early. Bell was sitting at the table eating cereal and talking to Gir. She wore a white shirt, a black skirt, white shoes, and a black headband on her head. She turned around to look at Bunny when she walked into the room.

"Good Morning Bunny" Bell said smiling. Bunny sat down at the table next to her and helped herself to a bowl of cereal.

"So, did you have another nightmare last night?" Bell asked.

"No I didn't" Bunny said. "This time I didn't get sucked in by the darkness. I was saved by a boy."

"Oh" Bell said. "Can you describe to me what he looks like?"

"No, I didn't get to see him" Bunny said. "It was so bright I couldn't see what he looks like."

"Well...It's not like you're ever going to meet him" Bell said. "It was a dream. He can't be real." Bunny frowned.

"Do you know how much you sounded like Blossom when you said that?" Bunny said grinning.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not times infinity!" Bell said smirking at Bunny.

"That's not fair" Bunny said. "CHEATER!!"

"Stop your bickering" yelled a voice. They turned to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, glaring at them. Blossom wore her red bow, a red sleeveless tank top, blue jeans, and red shoes. Bubbles wore a blue shirt, short jeans, and blue sandals. Buttercup wore a green tank top, ripped up jeans, fingerless gloves, and green shoes.

"What's with all the yelling?" Buttercup asked. Bunny and Bell blushed.

"Sorry we didn't know we were being that loud" Bell said embarrassed.

"Did we wake you guys up?" Bunny asked.

"No" Bubbles said. "We were coming down the stairs when we heard you guys yelling. You two weren't fighting were you?"

"No just messing around" Bunny said grinning.

"Yeah, we weren't fighting" Bell said. Suddenly the Professor came into the room.

"Good Morning Girls" the Professor said smiling at them.

"Good Morning Professor" the girls said.

"Girls I have to go to work today and I won't be home until later tonight" the Professor said.

"Awwwwwww" the girls whined.

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"I have a very important project I'm working on. Unfortunately, it is top secret and I'm unauthorized to inform you of any other information pertaining to my assignment," The Professor said, "but don't worry. I promise I will return sometime this evening and maybe we can play a game or something."

"You promise?" Bubbles asked.

"I promise" the Professor said getting his things and walking out the door. They watched as the Professor drove away.

An hour later the girls were in the living room. Blossom was reading her book, Bubbles was coloring, Buttercup and Bell were watching TV, and Bunny was sitting next to Bell but her mind was elsewhere. She stood up and was walking out of the room when Blossom stopped her.

"Where are you going Bunny?" Blossom asked. Bunny turned around to face her.

"I'm not going to spend my Sunday inside doing nothing" Bunny said. "I'm going out."

"Absolutely not!" Blossom yelled. "That thing is still out there. What if it gets you when you're by yourself again?"

"Well...could we at least do something else than sit here doing nothing?" Bunny asked angrily. "I'm bored with just sitting around the living room."

"Well what do you want to do?" Buttercup asked.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Bubbles suggested.

"Yeah, I would love to go shopping," Bell said smiling. "What do you think Blossom?"

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to go shopping for a little while" Blossom said. "Maybe when we're done shopping we can go see a movie."

"Great plan leader girl" Buttercup said. "Let's get going." They went outside to Blossom's car and got in and drove off to the mall. When they got there they went inside and the shopping began.

* * *

Meanwhile a sixteen year old boy was sitting on a beach, staring at the waves. He had spiky light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and red shirt with a small black coat over it, black pants that were a bit baggy at the bottom, big black and yellow shoes, black and white gloves and a crown necklace around his neck.

"Sora" yelled a voice. The boy turned around to see a girl with red hair and blue eyes running towards him. She wore a pink shirt, a pink skirt and light pink shoes. She sat down next to him.

"Sora, what's wrong?" The girl asked. "You look like something is bothering you." Sora sighed.

"Kairi" he said turning to look the girl in the eyes. "I have to leave for a little while." Kairi looked away from him. Sora sighed. "_I hate it when I upset her_._"_

"Where are you going?" She asked sadly.

"To Disney Castle" Sora said. "The King sent me a letter saying that it's important and that I have to get there by tomorrow."

"How long will you be gone this time?" Kairi asked bitterly.

"A few days I think," Sora said. "I'm not sure. Kairi...are you ok?" Kairi turned around I face him. She looked upset.

"You're always running off doing errands for everyone, even for people who are so very far away from home. You're never around here anymore! I get so worried when you leave for more than a day at a time. I lie in bed each night, wondering when you're coming home…whether or not you're safe…why can't you just stay here with me?" Sora looked away from Kairi. "Stay with me...please." Her eyes, filled with sorrow, were fighting back her tears; except for one that streaked down her cheek. Sora looked into those crystal blue eyes, glistening from those held back tears and he nearly shed a tear himself; but he had to stay strong…for both of them.

"I wish I could" Sora said. "But I can't Kairi...I can't stay here." Kairi shot her gaze downward, trying to hide her flooding tears. She couldn't hold them back any longer; tears were burning down her face. Sora wiped her tears away; her skin was hot under his cool touch. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head against his chest, seeking comfort and stroked her hair smoothly with his other hand. Although he was holding Kairi in his arms, he knew that she felt as if they were miles apart already; he wanted her to know, to feel, that she's not alone. He wanted to assure her that he was still here, always here for her. "Kairi please don't cry. I promise that I will come back. I promise that I will always come back to you Kairi." Kairi gave him a quivering smile and wept silently.

"Ok Sora" Kairi said. "But it doesn't change the fact that I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" Sora said.

"Let go back so we can tell Riku that your leaving" Kairi said.

"Sure" Sora said. They walked down the beach talking to one another and enjoying what time they had left together.

* * *

"I'm so tired" Bunny said sitting down. "I think I've shopped till I've dropped literally." Her sisters sat down with her, except Blossom who ran off with her boyfriend about an hour ago and haven't been seen since.

"Where is Blossom?" Bubbles asked. "It's been an hour already. I hope she is ok."

"Don't worry about her Bubbles" Bell said. "Blossom is a tough girl I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to mess with her."

"Do you guys want to get something to eat" Buttercup asked. "I'm starving!"

"What do you guys want" Bunny said. "I'm buying." They told Bunny what they wanted and she left to go buy. A few minutes later she came back and gave them their food. They sat there talking and enjoying their time together. A few minutes later Blossom and Dexter joined them. They decided to go back their house and hangout there. They left the mall and went home. It was getting dark when they got home. They sat down in the living room and watch a horror movie. An hour later Blossom held on to Dexter's arm and had her head to his chest, Bunny and Bell where hiding under a blanket, Bubbles hid behind the couch and Buttercup was laughing. When the movie was over it was getting late and Dexter had to go home.

Blossom was walking Dexter to the door when suddenly a green fire came out of nowhere in the middle of the room. The girls stood and got into their fighting stances. The fire died down and a woman stood before them. She had luminescent olive tinged skin, golden eyes, and long black horns on her head. She wore a long black gown that was lined in a silky violet. She smiled at Bunny and walked over to her.

"Hello my child what is your name?" she asked enchantingly.

"My name is Bunny" she answered hesitantly. She didn't like this woman. There was something about her that didn't feel right. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself; my name is Maleficent Empress of All Evil" she said.

"Ok lady cut the crap" Buttercup growled. "What the hell do you want?" Maleficent turned to glared daggers at Buttercup.

"I'm here to take this young girl to my kingdom" Maleficent said looking down at Bunny. "She is after all a princess and needs to be better taken care of." Bunny stepped away from Maleficent and stood next to her sisters.

"I'm not a princess" Bunny said coldly. "You must have come to the wrong house because I'm not going anywhere with you. Leave now or we will make you!" Maleficent smirked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Maleficent said. "If you fools think you can beat me then you are sadly mistaken." The girls got into their fighting stances.

"This is your last chance," Blossom hissed. "Leave now!" Maleficent laughed at them and began to glow in a green light. The lights in the house went out and they were in darkness. The girls flew into action and began to fight her. She was stronger than they thought. She threw magical spells at them and they dodged as best as they could. Bubbles was hit by one of her spells and was thrown against a wall and was knocked out. Bunny and Bell hit her with a combo attack but she deflected it like it was nothing. Maleficent notices Blossom's back turned and aims a magical spell at her.

"Blossom! Behind you, watch out!" yelled Dexter. Blossom turned around in time to dodge Maleficent's spell. She flew over towards Dexter and lifted him and flew through the window.

"Dexter you can't stay here its too dangerous" Blossom said.

"I can't just leave you behind," Dexter said. "Let me help you." Blossom kissed Dexter and he returned it. She pulled away from him.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you" She said. "Please go home Dexter." She flew back inside the house and left him alone.

Meanwhile backs inside the girls were getting their buts kicked. Bubbles regained consciousness and attempted to strike Maleficent. Every time they tried to hit her she deflected their attacks. Blossom flew back into the house and to see her sisters in trouble.

"Blossom we need a plan she keeps avoiding our attacks" Buttercup said dodging another blow.

"She is too powerful" Bubbles cried.

"Let's do our mega power attack" Blossom said. Her sisters got next to her. Their hands began to glow and they aimed at Maleficent.

"MEGA POWER ATTACK!!" The girls yelled as a burst of light shot at Maleficent with a great force knocking her through a wall.

"Is she gone?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know" Bell said walking over to the wall Maleficent was unconscious. "I think she's gone." Suddenly an arm shot out of nowhere and grabbed Bell. Maleficent appeared before them holding the struggling Bell by her arm.

"Interesting that actually hurt" Maleficent said. "You definitely are as powerful as people say you are."

"Let me go you evil witch" Bell said angrily. She was trying her best to get out of her grasp but she was too strong. Suddenly a powerful green light came out of the hand Maleficent held Bell by and Bell began to scream in pain.

"Stop it!!" Bunny screamed. "Let Bell go now!!"

"I will gladly let this brat go if you come with me" Maleficent said. "The choice is yours little princess."

"You bitch!" Blossom yelled running at Maleficent.

"No Blossom don't do it" Bunny yelled but it was too late. Blossom punch at her but again she deflected her attack. Maleficent pointed her hand at Blossom and sent a shock wave and it hit her hard in the chest and sent her flying into a wall. She was in so much pain she couldn't move away.

"Foolish girl" Maleficent said standing over her. "You shall pay for that." She pointed her hand at Blossom ready to finish her off. Blossom closed her eyes ready for the pain to come. She heard the blast, but felt no pain. Blossom was tense and she opened her eyes to see Dexter standing in front of her with a hole in his stomach. He turned to face her and muttered, "see, Blossom, I told you…I could help…", and he collapsed on top of her.

"Dexter" Blossom said with tears falling out of her eyes. "Why did you come back? I told you to stay away."

"I love you...Blossom" Dexter said touching her cheek. His eyes closed and his hand fell off her cheek and hit the floor.

"No! Dexter please don't leave me" Blossom sobbed. "I love you...why didn't you listen to me you stupid boy?' Blossom cried as she held Dexter lifeless body closer.

"You shouldn't have interfered you stupid girl then maybe he would still be alive" Maleficent said smiling at Blossom crying. Bunny felt rage rise up inside of her.

"You evil Bitch!" Bunny yelled. "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"Now is that any way for a princess to talk" Maleficent said. "Now if you don't want anymore of your little friends to die then come with me…or would you prefer for me to kill this little brat next." Bunny looked over at Bell. Before Bunny could say anything a white light appeared next her. It was a portal.

"_Bunny run into the portal!_" yelled a voice in her head. "_Don't worry about Maleficent I'll take care of her_."

"_Who are you_?"

"_Don't worry you will find out soon enough_._ Go before it is too late_."

"_But what about my sisters_."

"_Just go I'll take care of it_!"

Bunny ran for the portal.

"Nooooo!!!" Maleficent roared. "You will not escape that easily." Bunny jumped into the portal before she got a hold of her. Her world faded all around her and she was falling into darkness.

"_Why is this happening to me?_" Bunny thought. "_I wish that this was just a dream_..._this can't be happening_..._this can't be real please someone tell me that this is all just a dream_." Suddenly her vision blurred and she knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to put up chapter four. It is the end of the school year and I had finals. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Journey Begins

Sora exited his Gummi ship as his entered the Gummi hanger at Disney Castle. He sighed as he walked up the stairs to exit the room.

"_Don't worry Kairi I'll be back as soon as I can_" Sora thought.

"Hey Sora!" yelled a voice as he entered the courtyard. He turned around to face a duck and a dog. The duck wore a blue shirt and hat and the dog wore a green shirt with a black vest over it, yellow pants, dark brown shoes, and a yellow hat with a pair of red goggles on them. They tackled Sora to the ground hugging him.

"Donald! Goofy! Boy I missed you guys" Sora said hugging them.

"We missed you too Sora" Donald said in his raspy voice.

"Well you better get going" Goofy said. "The King is waiting for us."

"Right" Sora said getting up and following them. They lead Sora to the library. They went inside to see the King looking at some books. He was a mouse and wore a black shirt with a red and black jacket over it, red pants and yellow shoes. He looked up when he heard them enter the room and smiled.

"Hi Sora it's good to see you back" the King said. Sora bowed to the King and then stood up straight again.

"Good to see you to" Sora said smiling.

"Sora there has been some trouble when you left to go back to Destiny Lands" the King said seriously. "Maleficent is up to no good again. She has been going to the all of worlds and taking the seven princesses of hearts again. We don't know what she is planning but we know it's not good."

"Then we can go back to Hollow Bastion and destroy her again" Sora said. "It can't be too hard."

"I don't think it's that simple Sora" the King said. "She isn't in Hollow Bastion anymore and we don't know where she is hiding or what she is up to."

"Then what do you want me to do" Sora asked.

"I want you to go to Hollow Bastion and see if you can find a clue to where she is hiding" the King said. "If you can't find anything then go find the remaining princesses that she hasn't taken and bring them here so they can be protected from her."

"Yes your Majesty" Sora said turning around to leave.

"Oh and Sora take Donald and Goofy with you" the King said. "Just in case you run into any trouble."

"Sure" Sora said. "Come on you guys lets go." Donald and Goofy followed him out the door. The King sighed.

"Good luck" he said before turning around and getting back to work.

* * *

"Ow! My head" Bunny said sitting up. She looked around and realized she wasn't home anymore. She was in some kind of rocky area. She looked in the distance and saw a castle. It looked very old and creepy. Bunny shivered at the sight of it and turned to look away from it and gasped at what she saw. It was Gir and he looked like he was in a bad shape. He's doggy suit was a little ripped up and some of his circuits came out of he's head. Bunny ran over to him and picked him up.

"Oh Gir what happened to you?" Bunny said cradling the broken robot in her arms. Suddenly she noticed some lights in the distance. "Maybe someone there can help you." Bunny began to walk in the direction where the lights were. "Well Toto It looks like where're not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

Sora landed the Gummi ship in Hollow Bastion. He and his friends exited the ship and headed over to Merlin's House.

"Sora" yelled a voice. Sora turned around to see a girl with short black hair and red eyes. She wore a black sleeveless top, brown shorts, long gray boots, and a black and white bandana cross her forehead. She ran up to Sora and stopped in front of him. Behind the girl was a man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a short black jacket over it with white fur along the top of it, black pants and shoes.

"Hi Yuffie! Hey Leon!" Sora said.

"It's good to see you again Sora" Yuffie said smiling. "It's a good thing that you came back because we've got trouble."

"Trouble! What kind of trouble?" Donald asked.

"Heartless have been causing all kinds of trouble in this town" Leon said. "Your secrecy system hasn't been much use to us because there are so many of them. We think it has something to do with Maleficent but we're not sure."

"Did you guys find out where she went to" Sora asked.

"No! We looked everywhere to find out where she went off to but no luck" Yuffie said sadly.

"We shouldn't talk out here in the open" Leon said. "Let's go back to Merlin's house and discuss things there."

"Ok let's go" Sora said heading for Merlin's house with his friends.

* * *

"_Wow what a strange place_" Bunny thought walking around some kind of town. She sat down on a bench and sighed. "_I wish I knew where I was. Where are my sisters? I hope they're ok. I miss them so much_. _Well, I'm not going to get anywhere by just sitting here_._ I have to find out where I am and look for my sisters."_ Bunny got up and began to explore the little town hoping to find someone to fix Gir. "_Maybe I should talk to someone and ask for help_. _It's worth a shot_._"_Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell on her but.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" asked a voice. Bunny looked up to see a girl with green eyes and long brown hair tied in a braid with pink ribbon. She wore a red, pink, and white layered dress, dark brown shoes, and a red bow tie up on the back of her head. She looked older then Bunny by a few years.

"Yeah I'm fine" Bunny said getting up. "Say…could you tell me where I can find a place to fix my robot." Bunny showed the girl her Gir.

"Sure. I know someone who can fix up him up. Follow me." The girl said. Bunny followed the girl. "I have never seen you here before. What's your name?"

"Bunny" Bunny said.

"It's nice to meet you Bunny. My name is Aerith" the girl said.

"Aerith that's a pretty name" Bunny said smiling.

"So Bunny, are you new to Hollow Bastion?" Aerith asked.

"Hollow Bastion?" Bunny asked confused. "I guess I'm new here."

"How did you get here?" Aerith asked.

"It's kind of a long story but I will tell it to you if you want me to" Bunny said. For some reason she felt like is Aerith was someone to trust.

"Yes please tell me" Aerith asked. Bunny began to tell Aerith her story while they walked to their destination.

* * *

Sora walked into Merlin's house. The place was a bit messy just like he remembers. He looked around and noticed that no one was here aside from them.

"Where is everyone?" Sora asked looking around.

"Merlin and Cid are away on business and Aerith is probably at her flower shop" Yuffie said sitting down on the bed. "So Sora what did you come to Hollow Bastion for anyway?"

"We came here to find out where Maleficent's hide out is or at least a clue to where she went off to" Goofy said.

"Why do you want to know where she is so badly" Leon asked.

"Because she is kidnapping the princess of hearts again" Sora said. "Did you guys explore the castle to find any clues on what she is planning or anything that can help us?"

"Yes we did explore the castle but all we found was this" Yuffie said pulling something out of her pocket and handed it to Sora. It was a picture of a girl. She had beautiful long dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and pretty purple eyes. "We think that Maleficent wants something from this girl because this wasn't the only picture of her."

"Sora what do you think we should do" Donald asked.

"We should go to the castle ourselves and see if we can find out more about this girl" Sora said.

"No! You shouldn't go to the castle it's too dangerous" Leon said. "Heartless are swarming all over the place. When Yuffie and I went there a week ago; we barely escaped with our lives."

"Then maybe we should wait here until Merlin and Cid comes back" Donald said. "Maybe they can help us find out more about this girl."

"Ok when are they supposed to get back" Sora asked.

"Tomorrow" Yuffie said. "You guys can stay here for the night if you like."

"Sure" they said.

"We should go look for Aerith" Leon said. "It's getting late and it's too dangerous to walk around at night with all the heartless attacks."

"We'll go look for her" Sora said turning to look at Donald and Goofy. "Right guys."

"Right" they said together.

They walked out of the house to go find Aerith.

* * *

Meanwhile Bunny and Aerith were on their way to Merlin's house (Bunny doesn't know that) walking and getting to know each other better.

"So your world is called Earth what a strange name" Aerith said. "What are your sisters like?"

"Well…Blossom is our know it all bossy leader, Bubbles is sweet and kind to everyone, Buttercup is one tough cookie but there are times when she shows her soft side and Bell…Bell is my best friend we do everything together. She always looks on the bright side of things and she's never down. She always knows how to cheer me up.I miss her so much." Bunny said sadly. Aerith put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry Bunny we'll get your sisters back" Aerith said reassuringly. "I promise." Bunny smiled.

"Thanks Aerith" Bunny said.

"You're welcome" Aerith said smiling.

"Aerith" yelled a voice. They turned around to see a boy, a duck and a dog running up to them. The boy had spiky light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore the weirdest outfit Bunny had ever seen. It was a red blue yellow and black outfit with yellow and black shoes and gloves. The duck wore a blue outfit and the dog wore a green brown and yellow outfit (I'm not explaining what they are wearing all over again!).

"Aerith do you know them?" Bunny asked.

"Of course! These are my friends" Aerith said. "Hi Sora, Donald and Goofy!"

"_Sora! Did she just say Sora?_" Bunny thought staring at the boy. "_It can't be! Is he really the boy that has been appearing in my dreams_?" Sora stopped in front of them smiling. Bunny stared at Sora.

"Hey Aerith long time no see" Sora said. Sora noticed Bunny. "_No way is that the girl in the picture_?_" _Aerith noticed that Sora was staring at Bunny and she was looking at him too.

"Sora, I would like you to meet my new friend here Bunny" Aerith said smiling. Sora walked up to Bunny.

"Nice to meet you Bunny" Sora said smiling and holding out his hand for her to shake. Bunny grabbed it and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you to Sora" Bunny said smiling. "_It's you it's really you_." Suddenly something grabbed Aerith around the waist from the shadows and pulled her away.

"Aerith hold on!" Bunny yelled. She ran towards Aerith and used her laser vision on the thing. The thing screamed and dropped Aerith.

"Aerith!" Sora yelled running over to them. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Aerith said turning to look at Bunny. "Thanks for saving me Bunny."

"No prob" Bunny said. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "What's going on?" Sora stood next to her and pulled out the strangest weapon Bunny had ever seen. It looked like a huge key; it seemed to glow with a strange light. Bunny noticed that Donald pulled out a magic wand, Goofy pulled out a shield, and Aerith pulled out a long rod. Suddenly a huge monster came out of the shadows. It looked like a giant beast, its body was black and it had yellow eyes the same yellow eyes the creature in the alleyway had. Bunny felt fear rise up inside of her at the sight of this monster. She wanted to run away.

"_We're superheroes it's our job to fight crime. If evil never gives up then we can't either. Come on girls we have a job to do!" _

"_Blossom…She wouldn't give up even if she was scared nor would any of my other sisters" _Bunny thought. _"If they never gave up then I can't either." _Bunny got into her fighting stance. The monster turned to look at Bunny and charged at her. Bunny jumped out of the way and it charged past her and slammed into a wall. Bunny ran up to it while it was down and tried to kick it but it turned around and grabbed her.

"Hey let me go you big buffoon!" Bunny yelled. "Let me go!" Suddenly a powerful light cut off the creatures arm. Bunny fell out of its grasp and started to fall. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground but she didn't. Instead she fell into someone's strong, warm arms.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice. Bunny opened her eyes to be face to face with Sora. Bunny blushed when she realized that he was the one that caught her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Bunny said nervously. "Can you put me down now?" Sora blushed and put her down on her legs again.

"Sorry about that" Sora said. Bunny smiled.

"Thanks for saving me" Bunny said.

"No problem" Sora said smiling back.

"Hey Sora we could use some help over here" Donald yelled. Sora picks up his sword and charged into battle Bunny following him. The monster turned around and began to charge at Bunny again. Sora got in front of her and hit the beast knocking it back into a wall.

"Aerith take Bunny and get back to Merlin's house" Sora ordered. "She isn't safe here. We'll hold the heartless back as long as we can. Run!" Aerith grabbed Bunny by the arm and they ran for it.

"Aerith what's going on?" Bunny asked. "Why is that thing after me?"

"I don't know Bunny" Aerith said. Suddenly the same creature that attacked Bunny in the alleyway stood in front of her. They turn to run in a different direction but more appeared. They were surrounded. One of them stared to walk up to Bunny and reached out for her heart again. Aerith tried to help her but the creature surround her was trying to pull her into darkness but she was fighting back.

"Bunny run, get out of here" Aerith yelled.

Bunny turned to run but she was being sucked into darkness again. The creature reached out for her heart. Bunny felt something growing deep inside of her, begging her to be let out.

"Don't touch me!" Bunny yelled. "Get away from me!" The powerful light came back and swept the darkness away. Bunny felt weak.

"Bunny!" yelled a voice. Bunny turned around to see Sora running towards her.

"Sora..." Bunny said before falling into his arms unconscious. Sora picked Bunny up and then turned to look at Aerith.

"Aerith, what happened?" Sora asked.

"I was fighting back the heartless trying to get to Bunny because they were about to take her heart when she began to glow and she killed the heartless with a powerful light" Aerith said looking at Bunny amazed. Sora looked over at Bunny in his arms and noticed a strange mark on her forehead, it was a white star.

"We should get back to Merlin's house quickly" Donald said. "They might come back."

"Right let's go" Sora said. A few minutes later they made it back to Merlin's house. They all went inside to find Yuffie sitting on the couch with Leon watching Merlin and Cid work on the computer arguing. Everyone turned around to see them walk into the house.

"Sora my boy it's good to see you again" Merlin said walking up to him and smiled.

"It's good to see you to Merlin" Sora said smiling. "I thought you guys weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"We came back early" Cid said. "Merlin said that there was trouble in Hollow Bastion." Merlin noticed Bunny in Sora's arms and also the mark on her forehand.

"It can't be" Merlin said getting a closer look at the mark.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Aerith asked.

"Sora, could you lie the girl down on the bed over there?" Merlin asked. Sora did what Merlin asked and put her gently down on the bed.

"Merlin do you know this girl?" Leon asked standing up to get a closer look at her.

"Yes I do" Merlin said. "I never thought this day would come so soon." Merlin turned around and noticed everyone was staring at him and sighed. "It was a long time ago before the heartless came there was a world that ruled all of the worlds and it was called the Kingdom of Light. The worlds lived to together in peace and harmony that was until the King craved for more power and became evil. He was the one who awakened the darkness and destroyed the light in the worlds. The Queen fought the King and sealed him away. The Queen used too much of her power sealing him away and died. The Kingdom of Light disappeared and the heartless were born. It was said that the Queen gave birth to a daughter and it was prophesied that she would grow up and destroy the heartless forever and the Kingdom the Light would come back again."

"So are you saying that this girl is the princess" Leon asked. Merlin nodded. "So that's why Maleficent is after her."

"The girls powers haven't fully been awakened yet" Merlin said. "Only the princesses of hearts can awaken her true power. If Maleficent gets hold of her before her power awakens, then the life that we know will cease to exist and darkness will reign."

"So what do we do?" Sora asked.

"If I remember correctly the Keybarer is the guardian of the princess and has to protect her from the darkness until she gains her full powers." Merlin said smiling. Everyone turned to look at Sora.

"Me" Sora asked in shock. "I have to protect her." Suddenly Bunny let out a yawn and sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes. Bunny looked around the room and noticed everybody was staring at her.

"Um…Why are you staring at me?" Bunny asked confused. Aerith walked up to Bunny.

"Are you ok Bunny" Aerith asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" Bunny said. "Where am I anyway?"

"You're at my friend Merlin's house" Aerith said. "You'll be safe here."

"Aerith what happened back there" Bunny asked. "What was with that light? The same thing happened in Megaville. Why is this all happening to me?" Aerith sat down next to her.

"Bunny there is something that you need to know" Aerith said. Aerith told everything to Bunny, about the heartless, Maleficent, and the fact that she is the princess. Everybody helped tell Bunny about the heartless and about Maleficent.

"So that's why she attacked me and my sisters" Bunny said. "What a minute where are my sisters? Do you think that Maleficent has them?"

"We don't know Bunny?" Sora said. "Maleficent might have them or they might have gotten away."

"I hope that they are ok" Bunny said sadly.

"Oh come on Bunny we'll find them" Sora said. "Don't be sad." Sora made a funny face to make Bunny laugh and it worked.

"Thanks Sora" Bunny said. She turned to look at Aerith. "Hey Aerith, do you know where Gir is?"

"Yeah he's right here" Aerith said giving him to Bunny. "Why do you want him?"

"I just remembered that the Professor gave me and my sister tracking devices that look like rings." Bunny said. "We have to wear them all the time. Gir was programmed to find one of us that way if my sisters or I got kidnapped. Do you think that one of you guys can fix him? That way we can go look for them."

"I could fix him" Cid said taking Gir from Bunny. "He shouldn't be too hard to fix it should only take a few minutes."

"Thanks" Bunny said smiling. Cid sat down and started working on him. Bunny sat down next to Sora.

"So that weapon that you use is called a Keyblade?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"How did you get it?" Bunny asked.

"It a long story" Sora said.

"I got time" Bunny said.

"Ok" Sora said. "Don't say I didn't warn you" Sora started to tell Bunny about his adventure with Donald and Goofy. Sora was a good story teller and Bunny listened to him as he told his story. An hour or two later he finished telling his story.

"Wow that's so cool" Bunny said. "So do you always go on these adventures?"

"No sometimes I go back to Destiny Islands to be with my friends Riku and Kairi" Sora said.

"That's cool" Bunny said.

"So, what about you?" Sora asked. "You haven't told me anything about yourself."

"Well I'm a superhero and my sisters are too" bunny said. "We are called the Powerpuff Girls."

"The Powerpuff Girls" Sora said trying very hard not to laugh.

"Hey I'm not the one who made up the name" Bunny said. "It was Blossom's idea."

"Is that one of your sisters?" Sora asked. Bunny looked sad.

"Yes" Bunny said sadly. "I miss them already. I hope that they are ok."

"Don't worry we'll find them" Sora said putting a comforting arm around her. "We'll look for your sisters together I promise." Bunny smiled. Sora and Bunny talked for a little while until Cid walked over to them. He handed Gir over to Bunny.

"Here he should work now" Cid said. "I did the best I could do with him. He's still somewhat in bad shape. Bunny looked down at Gir in her arms. He looks fixed but his dog suit was patched up together pretty badly. "Well come on turn him on already so we can see if he works."

"Right" Bunny said flipping the switch on the back of his head and set him down on the ground. Gir turned around to look at her. He tilted his head to the side with his tongue hanging out at the side of his mouth. "Gir are you ok?" Suddenly Gir tackled Bunny to the ground and hugged her.

"Taco!" He yelled. He licked her on the cheek and then made a sour face. Then he jumped off of her and spit on the ground. He glared at her. "You're not my Taco! Where is my Taco? Taco where are you?" Gir began running around the room shouting the same thing over and over again. Sora helped Bunny to her feet.

"Does he always act like that?" Sora asked.

"No he has never done this before" Bunny said. "He was programmed to act like a dog."

"Somehow I knew this was going to happen" Cid said sighing. "His brain malfunctioned." Bunny walked up to Gir.

"Gir what are you looking for?" Bunny asked. Gir sat down and started crying.

"I want my Taco" Gir cried. Bunny pulled a picture out of her pocket it was a picture of her sister and her going on a picnic. She showed it to Gir and pointed at Bell in the picture.

"Gir are you looking for Bell" Bunny asked. Gir looked at the picture and nodded. He grabbed it out of her hands and hugged it. "Gir we can find her if you can still track her down. All you have to do is find her tracking device."

"Gir tried already" Gir said sobbing. "I can't track my Taco down." Bunny turned to look at Cid.

"The tracking device inside of him was damage" Cid said. "I fixed as much as I could but I think he can track them down if he is close to them."

"Ok so what do we do now" Bunny said sadly.

"We can try finding your world" Sora said. "They may still be there."

"No they can't be there" Merlin said. "That world has fallen into darkness."

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.

"It means that your world has disappeared" Leon said. "The heartless have taken over it." Bunny looked at them in shock.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Bunny asked tears running down her cheeks. "My world is gone...my home and everyone I loved...are gone!" Aerith walked over to Bunny and hugged her.

"It's ok Bunny everything is going to be ok" Aerith said. "It's late we best get you to bed."

"I'm going to have to make the guest rooms" Merlin said pulling out his magic wand. "It's too dangerous for any of you to go home tonight. It's best that you just stay here tonight." Merlin muttered a few strange words and flicked his wand at a wall. Three doors appeared out of nowhere. Aerith took Bunny into one of the rooms.

"Why don't you just get some rest Bunny?" Aerith said. "It's been a long day for you."

"Thanks Aerith" Bunny said smiling. Aerith walked over to the door.

"I'll sleep in here if you want me to" Aerith asked.

"No it's ok. I'll be fine" Bunny said. Aerith smiled and walked out of the room. Bunny found some pjs on the bed and changed into them and then got into the bed. She couldn't help but feel so alone and scared. She was so worried about her sisters and the Professor. Bunny cried for a little while, then went fast to sleep. She was unaware that someone was watching her as she slept. It was a ghost. It wore a long white clock and the hood was up so you couldn't see her face. It hovered over to Bunny and whispered softly in her ear.

"_My poor little princess don't cry, for you are never alone..." _It said in a beautiful female voice. Then it kissed her on the cheek and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I can do magic?

Bunny woke up the next morning not wanting to open her eyes. She didn't want to find out if everything that happened yesterday was a dream or real. A part of her wanted it to be real and the other part wanted to be woken up by one of her sisters and to be safe at home, relieved that everything was only a dream. She decided she couldn't wait any longer and got out of bed. She walked over and opened the curtains to let some light in. She looked around at the room she was in. It was a small bedroom. It had a warm comforting feeling to it and was nice, neat, and homey, but, it wasn't her bedroom.

"So it wasn't a dream" She thought. "Everything that happened yesterday was real." She let out a sigh and noticed that on a small dresser was her clothes folded neatly and clean. Next to her clothes was a small breakfast tray with some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a small glass of milk. She sat down in a chair and ate the breakfast quickly then got dressed and put her hair up in a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure it looked good.

"Who am I really?" She thought gazing at herself in the mirror. "Am I still a powerpuff girl like my sisters or am I something greater than that. I knew I was meant for greatness being a superhero and all, but just not this great. Is what they said true? Am I really a princess?" She could hear the door opening behind her and turned to see Aerith coming into the room.

"Oh you finally woke up" Aerith said smiling. "I hope you liked breakfast. The bacon was a little burned because Yuffie made them. She never really was a good cook" She giggled and walked over to Bunny.

"It was great thanks Aerith" Bunny said smiling.

"You're welcome" Aerith said smiling. "Here let me take this downstairs and get it washed." She picked up the breakfast tray and walked out of her room, Bunny following her. The house was empty except for Gir sleeping on one of the boxes. Bunny smiled and sat down on the box next to him and began to pet him.

"Hey Aerith, where is everyone?" Bunny asked looking around.

"Oh well Yuffie, Leon, Sora, Donald and Goofy are checking things around town to make sure things are ok from the attack last night. Cid and Merlin are at the Control Center." Aerith said thoughtfully.

"What is the Control Center?" Bunny asked curious.

"Oh the Control Center is our security system for Hollow Bastion to protect us from heartless attacks but for some reason it was down last night and Cid is trying to find out what happened." Aerith said.

"Oh…that's really cool" Bunny said. She shuddered at the very thought of those horrible monsters. She didn't want to remember what happen last night. She has never been afraid of anything until recently. She always felt like she could do anything when her sisters were by her side especially Bell, but now she doesn't know what happen to them. They could be dead for all she knew. No she couldn't think that way! They had to be alive….somehow. Aerith finished washing the dishes and turn around to notice the sad and fearful expression on Bunny's face.

"Bunny, are you ok?" Aerith asked concerned.

"Yeah" Bunny said snapping out of thought and put on a forced smile. "Why wouldn't I be?" Aerith came over and sat down next to her.

"Come on you can trust me" Aerith said. "Tell me what's wrong." Bunny looked down at the ground feeling distressed.

"It's just…those heartless, I don't know why but they scare me" Bunny said.

"I know what you mean the first time I faced them I was terrified myself but then Cloud saved me and ever since then I'm not afraid anymore because I know he will always be there for me" Aerith said.

"Who is Cloud?" Bunny asked. Aerith blushed.

"He is…a good friend of mine" Aerith said. "Anyway it's ok for you to be scared."

"No it's not" Bunny said. "I've never been scared before. I am a superhero I'm supposed to be brave in the face of danger."

"Hey, that's not true" Aerith said. "Everyone gets scared and has their own fears to worry about. Superheroes get scared too, but what makes them so super is that they face there fears. That's why people look up to them."

"Yeah I guess…but it's just not the same without my sisters" Bunny said sadly. "I miss them they always made me feel like I could do anything as long as they were by my side. I feel so lost without them."

"I'm sorry Bunny" Aerith said. "I promise to help you find your sisters and I'm sure the others will help you find them too."

"Really, you would do that for me?" Bunny asked

"Of course what are friends for?" Aerith said smiling.

"Thanks Aerith you're the best" Bunny said hugging her. Aerith hugged her back and giggled.

"You're welcome" She said. Just then the door opened and Sora came into the room.

"Oh hey Bunny, finally decided to wake up?" he said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah I was just talking to Aerith" Bunny said.

"That's cool" Sora said. "Well I'm done checking up on things for now and I was wondering if you would like to go on a grand tour of the town my lady?" He bowed making Bunny giggle and blush.

"Yeah that would be great, if that's ok with you Aerith" Bunny said turning to look at her.

"Yes, don't worry about me you two just go have some fun" Aerith said. "I have to go open my flower shop up any way." Just then Donald came in looking mad.

"Sora stop clowning around and get back to the control center" Donald said sternly. "The King sent you a message and it's urgent." Sora let out a sigh and rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh ok" Sora said still looking at Bunny. "I will be right back after I take care of this then I will take you around the town. Okay?"

"Yeah sure" Bunny said. "I'm in no hurry to go anywhere." He smiled at her and turned to follow Donald out of the house.

"Is he always so busy?" Bunny asked.

"Well he is the hero of our worlds so yeah he is always busy but he still finds the time to be silly and have fun" Aerith said.

"Worlds?" Bunny asked confused. "Wait do you mean there is more than one world?"

"Yes my dear and you came from one of them" said a voice behind her. Bunny turned to see Merlin standing behind her.

"Oh Merlin" Aerith said surprised. "When did you come back?"

"Just now" Merlin said sounding tired. "We couldn't find out what had happened to the security system last night but everything is working now as it should."

"Well that's good to know" Aerith said. "Well I better go open up my flower shop. You should come by later sometime today Bunny."

"Okay, bye Aerith" Bunny said. Aerith waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

"Well my dear" Merlin said. Bunny turned around to look at him. "Would you like to have some tea with me?"

"Um…sure" Bunny said. Merlin started mumbling some words and a table popped out of nowhere. On the table has a platter of tea cups with a steaming teapot and some cakes. Merlin then sat down and poured himself a cup.

"How did you do that?" Bunny yelled in shock.

"Have you never seen magic before?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah but…only in movies and in books" Bunny said in awe. "No one really does magic…do they?" Merlin laughed.

"My dear magic is as real as life itself" Merlin said. "It lives within all of us only some know how to use while others ignore it and never know their own true potential. A good example would be your powers."

"What about my power?" Bunny asked inquisitively.

"Well…you could say that it is a form of magic too" Merlin said. "Your powers come from inside of you and are a part of who you are. Now, can you say that everyone you know had powers like you aside from your sisters?"

"No…what does that have to do with anything?" Bunny asked confused.

"Everything" Merlin said. "Now, would you like some tea?"

"Oh…um yes" Bunny said sitting down in the seat across from him. She grabbed a tea cup and pouring herself some tea. Suddenly the sugar container came to life and came over to her cup and started pouring sugar into it. Bunny looked up at Merlin in shock while he just smiled.

"Just say when" Merlin said.

"Um…when" Bunny said nervously. The sugar container stopped and went back to its spot. She looked at the sugar container for a few seconds then back to Merlin who was just smiling at her. Bunny coughed nervously then asked, "So what did you mean when you said everything?"

"Everything to do with why you were brought back to life" Merlin said.

"How did you know about that?" Bunny asked in shocked. "No one knows about that but my family."

"That is a question for another time and for someone one else to answer" Merlin said. "For now I wish to teach you how to use your magical powers if you will let me."

"What?" Bunny exclaimed. "I can't do magic?"

"Really now" Merlin said. "Then explain what happened last night when you faced the heartless?" Bunny went silent; she didn't know what happened last night or where she got that power from.

"I must be going crazy but then again with everything that has happened to me I guess it is safe to say that anything is possible now" Bunny thought while staring down at her tea cup. "Can you really teach me how to do magic?" Merlin laughed which made Bunny really nervous.

"My dear have you listen to nothing I have said" Merlin said. He leaned back in his chair and stared at her thoughtfully for a few moments. "Yes I can teach you how to use your magical powers but you must do something before we get started."

"Um…what would that be?" Bunny asked nervously. Merlin tossed something glittery across the table and it landed in front of her. She looked down to see a bracelet made of beautiful golden stars that were linked together on a silver band that seemed to be glowing in a blue light. Bunny stared at it in amazement.

"That bracelet will nullify your magic until you learn to control it" Merlin said. "Your magic is too powerful even though it has just awakened but with practice you will have better control. You need not put the bracelet on now my child only when you are not using magic."

"But what about my other powers" Bunny asked. "Will they be nullified too?"

"No for your power was created by your father when he made you like your sisters" Merlin said. "Your magic comes from your very being which is completely different. Oh and there is also this." He handed her what looked to be like a scepter with a golden handle but at the end of the handle was a glass circler covering and inside the glass was a beautiful white flower. The scepter also had a star at the top, which had a similar design to the bracelet.

"Um…ok" Bunny said confused. "What is this for?"

Merlin smiled at her in the all-knowing sort of way then got up and walked away from the table toward the middle of the room. Bunny got up to follow him but pocketed the bracelet in her skirt before doing so. She noticed that as soon as she got up from the chair the table disappeared along with the chairs. She ran to stand next to Merlin on a weird looking star on the floor in the center of the room. Bunny was about to ask if they were about to start the training when the ground started to shake and rise up below them like a mini platform. Bunny's eyes went wide in shock as the platform rose up towards the ceiling. She suddenly realized that she was in a wide spacious room. There was nothing in the room at all but beautiful patterns and designs on the walls.

"Now let's get started" Merlin said while walking off the platform which now matched the rest of the floor. "I think the best way to start is to teach you how to harness your power through the wand."

"Wand" Bunny thought looking down at the scepter thing in her hand. "This thing is a magic wand. Oh great, now I get to be a princess and Harry Potter in the same day."

"Now I want you to hold the wand with both hands and focus on putting your magic into the wand" Merlin said. Bunny held it out in front of her with both hands like he instructed her to do. A few minutes later the wand began to glow with a white light.

"I think I did it" Bunny said in amazement as she looked at the wand. Merlin smiled then turned away and started mumbling strange words again and suddenly furniture appeared out of nowhere floating in midair.

"Now try forcing the magic out of the wand and hit the furniture with it" Merlin said. For the next hour Bunny tried using the wand to hit the furniture. She had trouble hitting the furniture with the magic and trying to keep her focus on using it through the wand but she got the hang of it after a while. A few hours later she tried striking moving targets which were even harder for her and she kept on missing.

"Hey Merlin there you are" Said a voice. Bunny lost her focus and turn to see Sora standing where the hidden platform is. "Oh hey Bunny what are you doing here?"

"Merlin is teaching me magic" Bunny said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, Merlin Leon sent me to come get you" Sora said. "He wants a word with you said it's important."

"Well my dear I guess this concludes your training for the evening" Merlin said. "I best go see what he wants." Suddenly Merlin disappears in a puff of blue smoke and the floating furniture disappears too. Bunny let out a sigh of relief at this.

"So my lady, are you ready to go on that tour I promised you?" Sora asked.

"Yes, are you sure you are not going to be called away again?" Bunny asked as she walked over to him.

"I have no idea" Sora said grinning. "Maybe we should go now before someone shows up." Bunny giggled as Sora grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the platform and they disappeared.

* * *

"Kairi hurry up" Riku yelled. Kairi ran past Riku and he locked the door. Kairi fell to the floor out of exhaustion.

"How can this be happening?" Kairi asked. "Where is Sora? He said that he would come back…he promised." Tears began to fall out from her eyes. Riku walked over to Kairi and put an arm around her and she cuddled into him and sobbed into his shirt.

"I don't know why the heartless are after us" Riku said. "I promise I will protect you Kairi." Kairi blushed a bit at this. They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes until they suddenly hear banging noises coming from the other side of the door and a dark mist beginning to creep from underneath the door.

"We have to find a way out of here Riku" Kairi says standing up. "It's only a matter of time before they find a way in here.

"But Kairi they have us trapped in here" Riku says standing up as well. "They have us out numbered from hundred to one and there is no way to contact Sora and the others for help." Kairi turns away from Riku and hugs herself.

"Then what should we do" Kairi asked sounding defeated.

"Here is an idea" said a cold voice. "Why don't you just give up?" Kairi and Riku turned around to see three pairs of eyes staring at them from the shadows in the room. One was a dark blue, the other a dark green and the last pair was red. Riku quickly got in front of Kairi and drew out his keyblade.

"It's you again" Riku snarled. "Leave now or you will regret it."

"Look all we want is the girl" said a voice softly. "Just give her to us and there will be no trouble. We promise she will be safe with us."

"Or we could just take her and kick your ass just for the hell of it" said a rough voice.

"I'd like to see you try it" Riku growls out as he gets into a fighting position. Just then he hears a sinister laughter from behind him and Kairi but before he could do think or take action he is thrown across the room and slammed into a wall. He felt someone's hand around his neck choking him.

"Riku!" Kairi screams as she tries to go help him but ends up getting grabbed from behind by someone. She struggles to get free but whoever it was had a strong grip on her.

"Stop fighting me girl" said the cold voice sharply in her ear. "Or I just may have to kill your little boyfriend." Kairi stopped struggling and looked down in defeat with tears falling from her eyes.

"So what should we do about this one" said the rough voice. Riku was struggling in vain to stop whoever was choking him but nothing seemed to be working.

"We should take him to our mistress" said a much more sinister voice than the other three. "She may make some use of him." The voices begin to laugh cruelly. Riku could hear Kairi whimper in fear and he wished he could go comfort her. His vision began to blur due to the lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry…Kairi" Riku thought before he lost consciousness and knew no more.

* * *

Bunny sat on ledge in the marketplace looking down on the rest of the town below her. Spending most of the evening with Sora really helped her get her mind off of her troubles and she felt really happy for the first time since she came here. Sora is turning out to be a great friend. He showed her most of the places in town and introduced her to some of the people in town like Huey, Dewey and Louie. Who somehow run their own shop even though they are just kids? They also went by Aerith's flower shop and stopped by to say hi. The only place she has not seen yet was the control center. Sora didn't want to go there just yet mainly because he didn't want to get dragged away by Donald and Goofy to go do something else the King has asked of them. He also told her that he doesn't like the computer there either said they make him feel stupid because he can't seem to figure out how to work them. Bunny giggled at the very thought of what he said.

"What are you laughing about" said someone behind her. She turned to see Sora standing behind her holding two ice-creams in his hands.

"Oh I was just thinking about something" Bunny said. "It's nothing." Sora didn't question her further about it and sat down next to her on the ledge. He handed her one of the ice-creams and she said her thanks. They sat there for while in silence just enjoying the last few rays of the sun and eating their ice-cream.

"So I have a question" Sora said breaking the comfortable silence. "Why was Merlin teaching you magic?"

"Oh he said that it is a part of who I am or something like that" Bunny said. "I don't completely understand why though. Every question I asked, he would never give me straight answers. It was weird."

"I know what you mean" Sora said and he laughed. "It was like that for me to when I first came here. I had to figure out everything for myself. Not that I didn't have any help."

"Man but it's starting to make my brain hurt" Bunny said. "Or maybe it's just the ice- cream. They both began to laugh.

"Man it was nice to kind of take a bit of a break today" Sora said after he stopped laughing.

"Have you always been so busy?" Bunny asked.

"No" Sora said thoughtfully. "I used to be a simple boy who had dreams of going on adventures with my friends. That's how it all started, we were going to sail the ocean together and see other worlds for ourselves. Just Riku, Kairi, and I but it didn't turn out that way. The day before we left that was when the heartless came and I was separated from my friends and was left all alone."

"What happened?" Bunny asked curiously.

"I met Donald, Goofy, Leon, and everyone else." Sora said smiling. "They helped me understand what was going on and they helped me find my friends again. We have been through a lot together."

"Sora" Bunny said. He looked at her. "Thank you for everything lately. You have been so helpful to me…all of you have."

"You're welcome Bunny" Sora said. They stared into each other's eyes for the first time and time seemed to stand still as they stayed that way.

"Wow, I didn't realize just how beautiful his eyes are" Bunny thought. "I feel like I'm falling in those blue eyes."

"Sora" someone yelled in the distance. Bunny broke eye contact with Sora and turn away from him blushing as Sora did the same only he looked for who yelled out his name. Sure enough it was Donald and Goofy and they were running straight for them.

"Sora you have to come quick" Goofy panted out when he reached him. "Something horrible has happened!"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "What's happened guys?"

"We just got word that destiny island was attacked" Donald said. "What's worse is that Riku and Kairi are nowhere to be found."


End file.
